A new life
by Kageyama Tooru
Summary: What if Naruto accepted the sages offer to return back to life. Follow his life after the war, with Sasuke home, and the akatsuki gone, whats next for him?
1. Once last chance

A small ground waits by the gate, knowing the new arrivial would be coming soon. In the front of the group was a young couple, the man tall with blond hair and blue eyes and the woman only a bit shorter with red hair and gray eyes. Those eyes were filled with tears, of both sadness and joy. The one they were expected, the new arrival, would be thier young son. He had died that day, while she was happy to see him, and have him at her side, she was sad to see him die so young.

A young man clad in orange and black makes his way to the gate and stop's seeing the crowd. His eyes seemed so distant, though there was a slight smile on his face, the smile even though small gave off so much warmth.

"Naruto" The woman calls out, the young man raises his head and soon a large smile takes its place on his face, waiting for him at the gate were his parents, his teacher, Nagato, Itachi, even the third was there.

"Im home" he says in a content tone as he walks up to his parents who wrapped their arms around him.

"Welcome home Naruto" his mother tells him, joy in her voice, to match the tears in her eyes. Her husband Minato nods his head then proceedes to ruffle his sons hair "You did a great job Naruto, I knew you would" he tells him with a proud smile before wrapping the two in their first hug as a family. His son is the man who saved the shinobi world, who defeated the largest treat in history, and who sacrificed his life so the woman he loved could find happiness, to say he was proud, in truth it was an understatement.

"I was right to think you would find the answer Naruto" a deep voice bellows out laughter lining its tone. Naruto looks up to see Jiraya talking to him "Pery-sage" Naruto smiles up at him, his parents release him and soon their arms are replaced by Jiraya's. "great job out there" he tells his youngest student. "Thanks, I couldnt have done it without your help".

"Naruto, theres someone who wishes to meet you" a new voice calls out, it was Itachi, behind him was a tall man with a pure white cloak, he wore a necklace with the sharingan symbols, and had the rinnegan eyes. Everyone moves away from Naruto so he could meet this new addition to the group.

The man steps infront of Naruto, his eyes focused on the boy "Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who saved the world, I owe you a great deal." the man had a low and husky voice.

"Naruto this is Kami, otherly known as the sage of six paths." Itachi explains "And he has something for you"

"what is it" Naruto asks curiously

"A wish" the sage tells him "I will grant you any one wish, in exchange for the great service youve done for the world, and for the trouble my son had caused you"

"Anything" Naruto asks him. The sage nods "Yes, I can even return to you life if youde like" Naruto eyes grew wide. He looked at the group around him. His parents, his teacher, the people who helpped him find his answer to life. These were the people who loved him, the people who took care of him and made him who he was. He missed all of them so dearly.

"Naruto you should go back" his mother tells him, she was being held close by her huband who nodded his head in agreement "Naruto, its to early for you" he tells his son "Go back, live a normal life, protect our village, find love, raise a family. Naruto we all know you wanted those things"

Naruto nods his head. He knew they were right, he still had so much he needed to do. So much he needed to accomplish in his life. He used to always say he would never die before he become Hokage, and even if he got the recognition he wanted, the title of Kage had yet to be given to him. He walks over to his family and hugs them close "Im going to miss you" his voice made him sound as if he was on the brink of tears. "We'll see eachother again, but for now, its to soon"

Jiraya steps forward and places a hand on Narutos shoulder. "Youve found the answer Naruto, use this chance to share it with the world." Nagato steps beside Jiraya "We all believe your the bridge to peace, now its time to lead the others to a new light."

The sage places a hand on Narutos shoulder. "We should go" Naruto nods and looks up at his family and friends with a weary smile before disappearing with the sage. Tears soon filled the young womans eyes, her son was gone from her arms once again. Though she knew it was for the best.

- In the real world-

Sakura's tears fall on Naruto's cheeks as they grow cold. Sasuke was now standing beside her, and behind her was Tsunade and Gaara. Fukasaku had returned to the land of toads to inform them of Narutos death.

The sound of footsteps approaching caught everyones attention. All except Sakura took back to see a man dressed in black walking toward them, staff in hand. "Who are you, stop where you are" Tsuande calls out to him, she didnt want anyone else here to see the dead hero. The man however didnt stop nor did he uder a word. Tsuande takes a step forward but Gaara holds his hand out to stop here. "Wait leave him be".

Tsuande watched as the man approached Narutos body and kneeled down next to Sakura, he places a hand on Narutos chest and they begin to glow a bright blue. "Its to late, hes gone" Sakura says in a defeated tone. The man simply shakes his head and stands. "On your feet, Uzumaki Naruto" The small crowd looks in disbeilf at the man, cant he tell that Narutos dead. "What kind of cruel joke are you trying to pull" Sasuke shouts at him, "Narutos gone" The words stung but they were true enough werent they.

"Kurama, Naruto, on your feet" The mans seemed to be ignoring the crowd and kept his eyes on Naruto. Then they heard it, he sound of breathing, the crushing on soil, they all look to see Naruto getting up from what seemed to be his death bed, but how?

Naruto stands next to the man "This will be the last time I can do this for you, make it count, Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto nods his head "Yea I know" The man clad in black nods and disappears. Naruto then turns back to his friends. Just as he was about to speak he was tackled to the ground by Sakura he arms tight around him "You idiot dont scare us like that"


	2. Finally home

Naruto sits awkwardly in his seat, Sakura looking over his charts. "Im telling you im fine Sakura-chan"

"So you say but you still have a couple broken ribs and a torn acl." He slaps her clipboard on the top of his head "Which im sure would be healed by now if you would rest like I told you to instead of sneaking out to help with the village repairs." Naruto laughs nervously as he leans back in his seat. His gaze turns to the window; the outside world was bright and full of life, just like he was. The small smile that was on his face seemed to fade and his hand rests on his stomach. This notion had became familiar to Sakura over the last few weeks, she sighs and sits down on the corner of the desk focusing all her attention on Naruto.

"Still haven't heard from him huh" she asks curiously, Naruto had not heard Kurama's voice since they returned to life, he knew he was there, he could feel it, even the sage called his name, but why? Why wasn't he speaking to Naruto, they were supposed to be friends.

Naruto shakes his head "Not a word, I know hes there, but he won't answer when I call to him" Sakura leans over and places a hand on his shoulder. "How about we go get some Ramen, my treat" Naruto instantly perks up and basically jumps from his seat. "Yea sounds great"

-Later that day after Ramen-

"Yo Teme" Naruto bellows out to Saskue as he and Sakura walk down the street toward his apartment, well he didnt so much walk as hobble seeing as he was bound to crutches. Sasuke looks back and sighs, not even death slowed down Naruto and his loud mouth, then again Sasuke didnt mind, not for one second willing to admit that he was happy to hear it. "Hey" his voice was monotone as always. Sakura walks up and gives him a peck on the cheek "Ew get a room" Naruto says in a mock disgusted sound, in truth it helped his heart a little, joking about their relationship, he knew for a long time this was coming and he was prepared to watch her be happy with the man she loved so dearly.

"If someone would stop making me chase after him we would have one" Sakura teases sticking out her tongue at him. The two laugh and the comment even earned a chuckle was Sasuke. "Im gonna head home, you two have fun" Naruto states wanting the leave them alone.

"Oh no you don't, I know you and your gonna go right back to helping with the construction if I don't keep my eye on you"

"But Sakura-chan" Naruto whines, he truly did intend to go home, not exactly to rest more so for a change of clothes to work in, but still he would be going home right?

"No buts Naruto, after all these years don't you think I know all your tricks" Naruto sighs and looks at the dirt road, she was right and he knew it, the two were closer then siblings and to her he was an open book, most the time anyway.

"Still Naruto I can't believe you beat a guy who caused this much destruction" Sasuke says in awe out of nowhere. Naruto gets a accomplished grin hearing Sasukes somewhat praise, after all when it comes to Sasuke you just take what you can get. "Well what can I say, ive gotten strong"

"Yea yea well don't let it get to your head dobe, im still stronger"

"What was that teme" Naruto screams out.

"Na..Naruto-kun you shouldn't scream like that" comes a voice all to familiar to him, a small blush comes to his cheeks as he turns to see Hinata, she looked beautiful in the light, the sun reflecting in her hair and her pupiless eyes ever clear and looking straight at him, she really stepped up once the war ended, she even stopped fainting around him "Oh hey Hinata"

"Im here to ya know" a irritating voice beckons out, with a sigh Naruto looks up to see Kiba, he should of figured he was there to. "Hey Kiba" Naruto says in a solemn tone, not that Kiba wasn't his friend or anything but he kind of put a damper on having Hinata around with how protective he's been the last few weeks. Naruto cant get three minutes to talk with her before he shows up.

Looking between the three then to Sasuke, Sakura gets a mischievous grin on her face, quick to hide it from everyone but Sasuke. "Hey Hinata can you do me a favor and make sure Naruto gets home and stays there, I need to get back to the hospital and cant get any work done if im worried about him running around." Sakura pretends to plead, knowing full well that Sasuke was her next and last appointment seeing as he himself still had quite a lot of treatment to go before he would be fully healed from his fight with Naruto.

"Um, yea I can do that" Hinata stammers turning to Kiba. "Go ahead and visit Kurani-sensei and Tooru without me Kiba, tell everyone im sorry I couldn't make it"

"Are you sure Hinata, I thought you were excited to play with Tooru" Kiba asks, knowing what her answer was going to be, she was just offered alone time with Naruto so of course she's going to take it, and its not like they both can skip out.

"Yea well Naruto needs help and… and.." once again the famous stutter makes a come back and Hinata was basically speechless

"And I cant even cook for myself, come on Kiba, show a friend some love huh" Naruto chimes in, he could see Hinata was having a hard time thinking of reasons.

"Fine fine ill tell Sensei you'll just visit later"

"Sorry Kiba-kun"

"Thanks Kiba"

With that Kiba walks off, it was odd to see him without Akamaru but seeing as the ninja hound had been bed ridden the last few days after a trip to the vet, no one could blame him.

"And with that we should go to, come on Sasuke" Sakura says grabbing Sasukes hand and pulling him down the road.

"Should we get going" Naruto asks Hinata motioning his head toward his apartment.

"Yea, sure"

And that's chapter two. Im gonna try and put up at least one chapter a week. Comment and Review, and hey im always open to suggestions.


	3. A New Journey begins

"You should go see him off Sakura" Sasuke says as he looks at the pink haired woman sitting across the table. "It'll be awhile before we see him again" the woman nods but stays quiet. Her best friend would once again be leaving that day, but this time who knew for how long. The war had ended a mere five months ago and Naruto still had some healing to do, but he insisted on going and doing it alone. "Would you like some more to drink" the young waiter offers as he approaches the table, Sakura still quiet, Sasuke shakes his head "No thank you, we were just leaving." He stands from his seat and pays the man before taking Sakura by the hand and basically dragging her from the restaurant. "Wait Sasuke, hey stop it" She tugs against him but to no avail.

The two more or less walk down the road toward the village gate, this would be the last time they would see him for awhile and he wasn't going to let Sakura or himself have any regrets. As they arrive they see the rest of the rookie nine as well as team Gai. The only one missing was Naruto himself. "Did we miss him" Sasuke asks as he approaches the group. Shikamaru shakes his head no. "He said Lady Tsunade had summoned him and he would be here as soon as they got done talking" Hinata informs them, she and Naruto had made it to being pretty good friends but it seemed to stop there.

"I still can't believe Naruto-kun is leaving us behind to pursue yet another youth quest" Lee says as he rubs the tears from his eyes.

"It seems weird seeing him off after all that's happened" Ino adds she was standing with her team; Choji was eating a bag of chips while Shikamaru kept his eyes on the Hokage tower.

"Does anyone even know why he's leaving like this" Neji asks, they all shake their heads then look toward Sakura who seemed dazed. Sasuke nudges her arm pulling her back into the real world. "huh what" she asks looking to her friends.

"Do you know why Naruto's leaving" Tenten asks.

Sakura shakes her head "He didn't say, all I got out of him was that it was something he felt he needed to do"

-flashback two weeks ago-

Naruto looks out over the village from his perch atop the Hokage mountain, he was standing on the head of the Fourth. Ever since the war ended he would find himself here, talking to the carving of his father, as if somehow it could give him the answers he needs.

Sakura walks up behind him stopping a few steps back "You know you should be at home resting" she informs him, once again he went off on his own, though anymore she knew to just come up here to find him, why he all of a sudden wanted to be up here was beyond him, but this was where he choose to be.

Naruto shook his head "I'll be leaving again soon"

"What why" there was shock in her voice, hadn't he done enough already? Why cant he just stay home for once? There was finally peace, why was he leaving? These questions and more kept running circles in her mind.

"Ide rather not say" his voice seemed lower than normal, it wasn't loud and full, but soft and low, as if he had somehow been defeated.

"What about the village we need you. And Hinata? Naruto what about her" Sakura asks, trying to find reasons to make him rethink this.

"The village will be fine, I trust you all to take care of it" he explains "and Hinata" that seemed to stop him for a moment "Hinata and I are just friends, I won't make it seem as if I feel something that I don't" he starts "This is good for her as well, she can't move on without distraction or holding back. I plan on telling her tonight"

"That's so cruel, she loves you Naruto, you know that"

"And im thankful for it believe me, but I can't force myself to love her in return"

It was silent for a few minutes as the two stood there atop the mountain. Sakura broke the silence "Can you at least tell me why" she finally asks

"It just something I feel I need to do"

-End Flashback-

"Well that's not vague at all" Kiba adds sarcastically

"Here he comes" Shikamaru finally says and they all turn to see Naruto running their way and behind him was Tsunade who seemed to be in chase and soon enough it could be heard, Narutos laughter along with Tsunade's screams.

"No way granny" He says as he keeps running

"Naruto get back here right this minute. I need you to at least look it over" She screams at him. Naruto grins and with a wink he disappears. The group looks around and with a sigh Sasuke points to the top of the gate, there in a proud stance was their favorite orange clad ninja in his custom red and black flaming cloak. Tsunade joins the group by Sakura all eyes kept darting between them. "Naruto I only need you to sign it, that's it"

"If I sign that thing ill be stuck in the village for the next few years, it can't wait till I get back.

"What is it you need him to sign master" Sakura asks in curiously, it was off for her to chase something down about paperwork.

"It's a document to change his name" She tells them, then looks up to Naruto "I don't see why you're so against it, you've wanted this name since you learned about it" Tsunade yells up at him.

"Im going to Naruto Uzumaki the seventh Hokage, doing it as a Namikaze has no meaning" he explains

"This stubbornness is why it's taken so long to have it done Naruto"

"Wait Namikaze? I've heard that name before" Sasuke says interrupting the two blonds bickering.

"It's his father's last name, Naruto was given his mothers maiden name at birth for his own protection" Shizune explains as she joins the group a bit out of breathe from chasing after Naruto and Tsunade.

"That doesn't explain why I know the name though."

"Minato Namikaze" Shikamaru states simply "The fourth Hokage" he finishes with a yawn.

Gasps of realization could be heard all around. Sakura and Sasuke look up at Naruto "Is he serious? Your related to the fourth"

"Something like that" Naruto states "But for now lets leave it alone. I need to get going before Bee rushes in her looking for me" Naruto jumps down to the group "I'll sign it when I get back ok, I promise" Tsunade sighs in defeat and nods her head then Naruto turns to his friends offering handshakes to the guys and hugs to the girls. Sakura was the last one, as he hugged her he swore he heard her tell him to hurry back home to her.

Sorry its been so long. Life's been hitting me pretty hard. Literally, I got into a wreck with a semi and I lost my train of thought for awhile. Im back now and im gonna try to keep this updated. REVIEW AND COMMENT!


	4. What is missing

Naruto sits in front of the waterfall of truth; his eyes closed, his body at peace, though in his mind thoughts were racing, the goals of this trip, the mission he had given to himself. All of these things were so important but the one thing that stuck out most was his departure from Konoha a month ago, the last words Sakura said to him were but a whisper but they spoke volumes to him "Come home to me soon" the words swirled through his mind like a endless whirlpool, he was confused and conflicted about how to take it. Shaking the thoughts from his mind he opens his eyes as Bee approaches him. "Yo fool, any luck calling on yo buddy and tool?" Bee asks in his normal bad enka rapping. With a sigh Naruto shakes his head "Nothing" he stands up and dusts off his pants "I thought maybe if I came here it would help, but so far im coming up blank" Naruto looks at the waterfall of truth, this place helped him master the Kyuubi chakra and make friends with Kurama, if any place would help them reconnect it was here.

"This be a problem, we need to solve, maybe you just need some more resolve" Bee tells him before patting Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't think my resolve is the problem here Bee" Naruto walks over the water to the shore. "Anyway let's get back, those scrolls wont figured themselves out." With that the two jinchruuiki make their way to the lodging house.

-Meanwhile in Konoha-

"Why didn't you just tell him Sakura" Sasuke asks her as they sit atop the Hokage mountain which had now become a place of refuge for Sakura.

"You know I can't do that"

"More like wont, he would have been happy to hear you say it"

"How would I put it Sasuke" there was some sting to her words. "Oh hey Naruto, listen I know you risked your life to save Sasuke for me but turns out we didn't work out and now I think I love you. Yea that would go over well" She was trying her best not to shout but in truth she wanted to scream and cry, it was tearing her apart little by little.

"Well I wouldn't word it that way" Sasuke says in a defeated tone "But I can see how it would be hard" he had become more understanding since he returned to the leaf, his time away from the village had matured him and after seeing Itachi and finding out how he truly thought and felt, Sasuke was able to lighting up and be open with others to a point.

"What will you do if he finds someone while he's gone because he didn't know your feelings? What will you do then" Sasuke asks her, but no answer was given, only silence. After a few minutes Sasuke stands from his seat. "I need to get back to base, ill see ya later" with that he pulls his anbu mask to cover his face and disappears in a puff of smoke leaving Sakura to herself.

-With Naruto and Bee-

Naruto slowly reads every character on the old scroll laid out of the table. He hand running through his hair in frustration "Man why is this stuff so hard to get"

"Because you're a fool"

"You don't get it either Bee"

The two look at each other and a bit of laughter escaped both their lips. "So has Gyuuki been able to figure anything out" Naruto asks, Bee shakes his head "Still nothin on our end, not a piece makes any sense" With a sigh Naruto sets back in his seat and closes his eyes "Talk about depressing."

-At the ANBU base-

"Hey Sasuke, is Sakura-san feeling any better" asks a man wearing the mask of a loin made in black ink. Sasuke shakes his head "Shes still mopping around" the two men were currently looking over the latest mission reports, being an anbu meant more paperwork then actual missions. "Ino has been worried about her, I'll need to inform her of Sakura disarray" the man in the loin mask states "How are things with you two anyway" Sasuke asks hoping to steer the conversation away from Sakura at least for a moment. "I think their ok, to be honest im not to familiar with romantic relationships but ive been studying up on how its supposed to go" Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle "You know Sai if you use books for a guide to everything, eventually it'll all come crashing down" Sai chuckles a bit behind his mask "Maybe so, but they are good guides, after all a book is what saved our world." Sasuke tilts his head a bit and turns his attention from the report in his hand to look at Sai "What do you mean"?

-The Hyuuga compound-

The room seemed so quiet, just like this rest of the house, it felt so out of place. She had gotten used to Naruto's loud presence and its absence was felt. With a sigh Hinata stares up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She hadn't had the drive to leave her room for the last month; even though she knew she needed to, it seemed so hard. Naruto wasn't around now and the last thing he had said to her in their last real talk, it hurt her so badly.

-Just over one month ago at the Hyuuga compound-

Naruto and Hinata were sitting together on the back porch walkway looking out to the sky as the summer festival firework decorated the sky. Naruto came over stating he had something important to talk to her about and needless to say Hinata was a bundle of nerves. "So umm, what did you wanna talk about" she finally asks after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"Ill be leaving again soon, and before I go I needed to tell you my feelings"

"Your feelings" there was the sound of question in her voice, what was he going to say? Would it cause her happiness or tears?

"Hinata I want you to know that im happy that you love me, and im truly grateful we became such good friends" his voice had been so content and calm, he had put a great deal of thought into how to approach this.

"Im glad we have to" she said as a blush came to her cheeks, to hear he was happy she loved him, it was like she was on cloud nine, little did she know it would be so short lived.

"But Hinata… Im sorry I don't feel the way you want me to"

Hinata's looks at him in shock, he came here, to reject the confession she made during the Pain battle, and it hurt much more then she thought it would.

"I…see"

"You're a great woman Hinata, and to be honest your way to good for a guy like me"

"If that's all this is about I…" Hinata interrupts

Naruto shook his head "No its not just that. Hinata I believe if we got together we could be happy and I could lead a life worth leading" he admitted "But if I were to try and force something I don't truly feel that happiness would be nothing but a lie"

Hinata nods her head reluctantly, he was right, even if she somehow managed to lead a life with him, if his heart wasn't in it, it would be worthless. Hinata could find no words to say now, her mind had gone blank. Naruto looks over to the woman beside him and offers a light smile.

"But maybe"

Hinata looks up at him, her bottom lip quivering; she was so scared to hear more from him.

"Maybe when life starts to make sense again, I could try my hand at falling in love with you"

That did it, her face was red and she felt as if she was going to faint from both happiness and despair.

"I wont ask you to wait around for me, that would be unreasonable, but maybe, in time, I will be able to accept your love and return it as well"

-End Flashback-

Hinata lets a sigh escape her soft lips, life was so confusing anymore, just when things were getting how she wanted it all seemed to go wrong. A soft knock pulled Hinata from her trance "Yes" she calls out, only to hear her attendant Ko answer "Lady Hinata you have a guest" he informs her _'A guest? That's odd who could it be?' _ "Please show them in"

The door opens and a young man with dark eyes and hair to match enters "Sasuke-san what are you doing here" Hinata asks in a bit of shock, they were somewhat friends but he had never paid a visit to her home before. "Im looking for a certain book, I thought being the foremost expert on the subject you may know where I can find a copy" he explains "A book?"

-With Naruto and Bee-

The two sit at the table each of them chowing down on a bowl of ramen, Bee on his third bowl and Naruto on his fifth. "Man that really hits the spot" Naruto says as he rubs his stomach and wait for another bowl. "Yo Naruto, hachi thinks he knows what up with yo, lend him a ear and try to listen and he'll make your day glisten" As usual the bad enka rapping made his sentence seem like a foreign language, though Naruto got the general idea. "What do you think you've figured out Gyuuki" he asks the beast as a new bowl of ramen is set in front of him.

"I think the reason your having a hard time reconnecting with Kurama, it because you have no purpose"

Naruto give him a curious look, noodles hanging from his mouth "When you mastered him before it was so you could use his strength to end the war and to fight Sasuke. But with all that over and it being a time of peace, maybe your mind is wavering over what it needs to do next. You've lost yourself"

"But im right here, I know exactly where I am"

"In a metaphorical sense Naruto, Is there something you feel you need to fight for? Something that is making you push your limits like before" this made Naruto start to think about what he may be missing.

-Back in Konoha at the Hyuuga estate-

"Here you go Sasuke-san" Hinata says as she hands him a small book, in black ink on the plain cover it read _'Tales of a Gutsy Ninja' _. Sasuke takes the book and looks it over "You sure this is the one?" he asks her curiously, she nods in response "Yes, Naruto-kun gave me that copy himself, ill lend it to you, its actually a very good read, and the main character really is just like Naruto-kun.

Sasuke nods his head to her "Thanks ill be sure to return it once im finished" Hinata bows her head to him "Take your time i've read it a few times before. "Ill see ya around then Hinata, dont forget to get some fresh air" he says as he makes his way from the room "Yea goodbye" Sasuke disappears from the room and Hinata cant help the erge to get back into bed and be left to for memories for a little longer.

Sasuke walks down the road from the Hyuuga compound and looks over the booking thinking of the words Sai had told him earlier that day 'Naruto used a book a find his way, so they must be valuable at times' the words were ringing in his head as he opened the cover and began to read.


End file.
